powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Mimicry
The power to occupy an amount of physical, three-dimensional space without using physical form. Technique of Spatial Manipulation and Subspace Manipulation. Variation of Universal Force Physiology. Also Called * Space Assimilation/Mimicry/Physiology * Subspace Assimilation/Mimicry/Physiology * Spatial Force-Field Mimicry/Physiology * Spatial Intangibility/Phasing * Spatial Occupation * Spatial Separation * Third/Eleventh Dimension Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user is made up of or can transform their body completely into space. Users' transformed form can be anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of space, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. The user accomplishes this by sending parts of their body out of the third dimension and into a separate dimensional void to shift their physical form through space, which leads them to occupy the physical space without a physical form. This allows them to communicate and interact with physical objects but also pass through them at will, or even become imperceptible to physical beings. Nigh Formed Spatial Being becomes a living warp field (a force-field that warps away anything within), separating oneself from the physical matter of space but at the same time still occupying it in an incorporeal form by seamlessly warping any body parts that overlaps with a solid object is into a dimensional void. This allows the user the ability to phase through space and matter without disrupting or damaging it unless they choose to allow physical contact to be established. In essence, the user distorts the space around their personal form to transfer parts of their body through the space-time continuum, which in effect hides their physical form safely in the dimensional void, while leaving their incorporeal form in the third dimension as an intangible hologram or afterimage of sorts. The user also has a certain amount of control over space, being able to distort and generate space to create the force-field. Full-Formed Spatial Beings actually become pure spatial energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel spatial energy in various ways. Applications Nigh Formed Spatial Beings * Imperceptibility ** Inaudibility ** Inodorosity ** Invisibility ** Psychic Shadow ** Psychic Shield ** Tracking Evasion * Intangibility ** Flight ** Dimensional Slicing ** Physical Disruption * Nigh Omnipresence * Portal Physiology ** Deflection ** Dimensional Storage * Spatial Distortion ** Space Depletion ** Space Generation ** Spatial Slicing * Spatiolock ** Limited Spatial-Temporal Lock * Teleportation ** Dimension Shifting ** Subspace Travel ** Warping Teleportation Full-Formed Spatial Beings * Energy Physiology * Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation * Imperceptibility * Omnipresence * Portal Creation * Reality Separation * Space Depletion * Space Generation * Spatial Manipulation ** Dimension Shifting ** Subspace Manipulation ** Spatial Slicing * Spatial Force-Field Generation * Spatial-Temporal Lock * Ultimate Intangibility * Warp Energy Manipulation Variations * Inner World Creation * Reality Shifting * Spatial Armor * Tangibility Interplay Associations * Black Hole Physiology * Dimension Shifting * Dimensional Distortion * Dimensional Manipulation * Nonexistence * Nothingness Manipulation * Personal Domain * Personal Void * Portal Physiology * Space Embodiment * Space-Time Manipulation * Space-Time Mimicry * Space-Time Rift * Spatial Constructs * Spatial Empowerment * Spatial Force-Field Generation * Spatial Manipulation * Spatial Mutation * Spatial Tuning * Spatiokinetic Entity Creation * Subjective Reality * Universal Force Physiology Limitations * Users must know where to teleport to prevent telefrag, although this is easily avoided by remaining intangible (as long as there is no time limit). * Users might flicker in and out of corporeal form if not trained properly. * Users may need to cancel power in order to attack, leaving them vulnerable at the moment. * Intangibility may have a certain time limit before the user must return to a solid state. * Spatial Distortion and other space/dimension affecting powers can affect the user. Known Users Gallery Nigh Formed Spatial Beings File:Lille's_Intangiblity.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) using The X-Axis to allow attacks to spatially phase through his body. File:Road_Kamelot's_Invulnerability.png|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) hiding her true form in her Dream dimension, so any attacks in the third dimension would just phase through her harmlessly. File:Bunkai_Teleport.gif|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) using Bunkai Teleport to use his warp portals on himself, allowing him to phase through the dimensional barrier and warp through attacks. File:SP2.jpg|Tokine Yukimura (Kekkaishi) using Spatial Phasing to attune her wavelength to that of the barrier, allowing her to phase through it without disrupting it. File:Kakashi_Kamui_intangible.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) gained Obito's powers temporarily, letting a deadly bone projectile phase through him by transferring part of his body to another space. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) utilizing her Dimensional Sword to transfer her physical form out of the third dimension, becoming intangible for up to 40 seconds. File:Kagegromo_Kjokueiki_Intangibility.png|Makora (Samurai Deeper Kyo) cladding himself in the Kagegromo Kjokueiki, an area of open space that allows attacks to spatially phase through him. File:Kitty_Pryde's_Chronoskimming.png|Kitty Pryde's (X-Men: Days of Future Past) molecular phasing abilities advanced so much that she can phase through space and time, allowing her to send someone to the past. Full-Formed Spatial Beings File:Hirose_Yuichi_Void.jpg|Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) abandons his physical form and becomes part of the the void, allowing him to generate tremendous matter-deleting space energy blasts and can move freely through space. File:Seiryu_Explains_Space-Time.png|Seiryu (Magic User Kurohime) is the wind spirit, and possesses no solid form as he is just floating through space, and does not exist in the similar free-floating time, therefore the embodiment of space-time. File:InfinityEternity.jpg|Infinity and Eternity (Marvel Comics) are omnipresent abstract living space-time continuum, capable of controlling all of space-time. File:Solaris_Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a super dimensional life-form and god of time, and exists as part of the space-time continuum as its embodiment, and therefore immortal and omnipresent. File:Winged_Tabuu.png|Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) is a dimensional being composed of spatial energy, and can form many constructs out of it, all of which cause tremendous damage and effects. File:Ganon_(Twilight_Princess).png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) is an entity of dimension/spatial dark properties, which enables him to traverse upper and lower planes of existence, and even transform into dimensional particles to possess Zelda. Lille Barro.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) became spatial energy upon entering his second holy form. Any injuries inflicted upon him releases spatial energy which deeply wounds whoever is hit by the light. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Rare power